jak_wytresowac_smoka_clubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Valka
Valka (ang. Valka) — bohaterka wprowadzona w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, wdowa po Stoicku Ważkim i matka Czkawki. Niecały rok po urodzeniu swojego syna została porwana przezChmuroskoka i zamieszkała z nim oraz innymi smokami w Smoczym Sanktuarium, chroniąc je przed żądnym władzy Drago Krwawdoniem. Odnaleziona po dwudziestu latach przez syna wróciła do domu. Obecnie należy do plemienia Wandali i mieszka w wiosce Berk. Pojawi się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 i prawdopodobnie w serialu. Wygląd Valka, w przeciwieństwie do większości kobiet wśród wikingów jest szczupła, średniego wzrostu o nieco zwierzęcym sposobie poruszania się. Ma trójkątną twarz o delikatnych rysach, duże, zielone oczy oraz wąskie usta. Jej włosy są zaczesane w trzy warkocze, opadające na plecy. Zwykłe ubranie stanowią brązowe spodnie, podłużna, żółtawa tunika, na którą najczęściej zakłada sztywny napierśnik, zaś wokół szyi owinięty ma futrzany, obszerny kołnierz, mogący służyć za kaptur. Buty są grube i wysokie, oplecione pomarańczową wstążką. Ramiona chronią duże, okrągłe naramienniki, zaś karwasze na rękach oraz buty posiadają dodatkowe ostre kolce, pomagające w walce jak i w obronie. Zazwyczaj nie nosi hełmu. Jej strój wojenny stanowi charakterystyczna zbroja. Ma kolor brązowy, lecz w większości pomalowana jest na jasnoniebieski kolor, stanowiący jej znak rozpoznawczy. Ramiona chronią twarde naramienniki, zaś nadgarstki - karwasze. Z tyłu powiewa czerwona peleryna, sięgająca kostek. Jej hełm, wykonany na podobieństwo głowy Oszołomostracha, szczelnie chroni całą głowę aż po szyję, ma jedynie dwa wąskie otwory w miejscu oczu. Od góry zwieńczony jest sześcioma długimi, ostrymi kolcami, rozchodzącymi się promieniście, zaś na wysokości ust odchodzą dwa dodatkowe szpikulce. Podobne kolce można dostrzec na butach. W dłoni kobieta trzyma okrągłą tarczę poznaczoną jasnoniebieskimi, czerwonymi i żółtymi pasami. Taką barwę ma cała zbroja. Charakter Valka jest jednocześnie zimnokrwistą, doskonałą wojowniczką, walczącą u boku potężnych smoków, oraz wrażliwą, kochającą matką i żoną. Jest wytrwała w swoich poglądach i zachowaniach - sprzeciwiała się wszystkim Wandalom, broniąc życia smoków za wszelką cenę i walcząc o pokój między dwoma rasami. Tylko raz odstąpiła od swoich obyczajów, mianowicie wówczas, gdy jej synkowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Była skłonna zabić smoka, byle tylko ocalić swoje jedynie dziecko. Przez dwadzieścia lat odizolowana od społeczeństwa i żyjąca wyłącznie wśród smoków, Valka swoimi zachowaniami czasami bardziej przypomina smoka, niż człowieka. Jak określa ją Czkawka, jest to "szalona, na wpół dzika strażniczka smoków". W stopniu doskonałym opanowała techniki ich tresury, a także komunikację niewerbalną. Potrafi oswoić lub zdobyć lojalność nawet największych i najgroźniejszych gatunków, takich jak Oszołomostrach. Zna także nawet najgłębsze tajemnice każdego gatunku, o których często same smoki nie mają pojęcia - to właśnie ona pokazała nieświadomemu Szczerbatkowi jego zdolność do rozkładania swoich szpikulców na grzbiecie. Valka potrafi być bardzo wrażliwa i uważa, by nie urazić ani nie rozczarować innych ludzi. Gdy bowiem Stoick, a wcześniej Czkawka odkryli ją po dwudziestu latach nieobecności, Valka od początku jest nastawiona na ich wściekłość z powodu ucieczki, oni jednak byli pozytywnie zaskoczeni. Ze względu na swoją skromność i świadomość licznych błędów uważa, że wszystkim wikingom żyłoby się lepiej bez niej, że z jej winy życie synka oraz męża był zagrożone. Sądziła, że nawet jej najbliższej rodzinie będzie lepiej, gdy ona zniknie. To wskazuje również na jej wielką troskę i dążenie do jak najlepszego stanu rzeczy. Kocha swoją rodzinę, jednak sprawia wrażenie smutnej i trochę zaniepokojonej, gdy w końcu dochodzi do ponownego zjednoczenia rodziny. Gdy nalewa wodę do dzbana, jest wyraźnie smutna, ponownie wówczas, gdy Stoick zaczyna nucić ich pieśń. Nie wiadomo, co wywołało w niej taki smutek - była to prawdopodobnie tęsknota i ból wywołany świadomością, jak bardzo skrzywdziła rodzinę. Kobieta ma raczej złe zdanie na temat wikingów, w przeciwieństwie do smoków. Jest głęboko przekonana, że ludzie są okrutni i bezwzględni i w żadnym wypadku nie są w stanie się zmienić (nie wierzy nawet Czkawce, który mówi, iż każdy na Berk ma już własnego smoka). Tymczasem smoki darzy ogromną miłością i tylko im ufa bezgranicznie. Ratuje je przed tyranią żądnych władzy ludzi (jak w przypadku Drago Krwawdonia). Marzy o lepszym świecie, w którym nie byłoby wojen, jednak jej walka o pokój ogranicza się do obrony "swoich". Nie rusza jej to, że Oszołomostrach w obronie swoich niszczy i zabija ludzi Drago, wręcz przeciwnie, wydaje się być zadowolona tym faktem. Kobieta bardzo pilnie strzeże swojej tożsamości, a także smoków. Nosi malowany kostium oraz maskę, doskonale zasłaniającą jej twarz. Łapie każdego intruza zbliżającego się w okolice Smoczego Sanktuarium i sprawdza go, czy nie jest przypadkiem wrogiem. Jednak podczas wspólnego lotu z synem w towarzystwie innych smoków Valka ujawnia inne oblicze swojej tożsamości. Jest wówczas osobą niezwykle wesołą, wolną i szczęśliwą. Nie martwi się, że może zranić innych, stając się silna, odważna i potężna. Przyznaje, że życie smoków jest cudowne. Dopiero wówczas matka i syn naprawdę odnaleźli wspólny język. Zdolności * Zaklinacz smoków: Valka jest najdoskonalszym smoczym treserem ze wszystkich, z którymi do tej pory było do czynienia w pierwszym filmie, krótkometrażówkach oraz serialu. Zna smoki lepiej niż Czkawka, który doprowadził do zjednoczenia rasy ludzi i smoków, czy Śledzik, który przeczytał Smoczy Podręczniksiedem razy i ma znakomitą wiedzę na temat każdego z gatunków. Valka potrafi oswoić nawet najgroźniejsze i największe gatunki smoków, niewerbalnie porozumiewać się ze smokami, nie tylko przemawiając do nich, ale odbierać nadawane przez nie komunikaty. Zna tajemnice Nocnej Furii lepiej niż Czkawka, który bardzo blisko przyjaźni się ze Szczerbatkiem już pięć lat. Valka ma także doskonały kontakt z własnym wierzchowcem, Chmuroskokiem. * Zwinność: dwadzieścia lat życia pośród smoków spowodowały, że Valka przejęła większość ich zachowań, w tym sposób poruszania się. Przemawiając do smoka, zbliża się do niego, poruszając na nogach oraz rękach. Kobieta porusza się płynnie i z gracją, potrafi stać na grzbiecie lecącego smoka, nie spadając z niego. Umie również chodzić po skrzydłach lecącego smoka, nie tracąc równowagi. Latając na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka, zawsze stoi (czasem przyklękuje), a gdy smok wykonuje obrót w powietrzu, Valka przebiera nogami i przesuwa się po jego szyi tak, by ciągle stać pionowo. * Krawiectwo: w serialu pojawia się stara zabawka Czkawki, wykonana przez Valkę. Wykonanie zabawki wskazuje na pewne umiejętności szycia, zaś przedstawiony smok sugeruje, że Valka jeszcze przed swoim zniknięciem lubiła i dość dobrze znała smoki. * Walka: kobieta jest doskonałą wojowniczką. * Rysowanie map: '''Valka prawdopodobnie zna się na mapach, tak jak Czkawka. Narysowała mu położenie Smoczego Sanktuarium i jego Archipelag. Historia '''Przeszłość O przeszłości kobiety wiadomo tyle, że nie była dobrą kucharką, a według Pyskacza, "jej klopsy mogły zabić więcej zwierza niż topór". Narodziny Czkawki Mieszkając jeszcze z pozostałymi wikingami na Berk, Valka, jako jedyna członkini klanu, usiłowała nawiązać przyjazne stosunki ze smokami. Jednak żaden współplemiennik nie chciał słuchać jej argumentów, dlatego kobieta zmuszona była do walki. Podczas jednego z ataków, kiedy syn Valki oraz Stoicka Czkawka miał niecały rok, do ich domu wdarł się dziki wówczasChmuroskok. Zamiast jednak zabić niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić. Widząc to, wzruszona Valka opuściła broń i spojrzała głęboko w oczy smoka. Gdy wydawało się, że udało nawiązać im się nić porozumienia, do pomieszczenia wpadł wściekły Stoick i zaatakował bestię. Zwierzę zionęło w jego stronę ogniem, po czym porwało Valkę i odleciało. Od tej pory słuch o kobiecie zaginął. Życie w Smoczym Sanktuarium Chmuroskok nie chciał skrzywdzić kobiety i zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie, jak sądził, jest dla niej odpowiednie miejsce. Valka szybko odnalazła się wśród smoków, których życia zawsze broniła. Dwadzieścia lat spędziła wśród tych stworzeń, nie mając styczności z innymi ludźmi. Przez ten czas jednak nie zapomniała ludzkiego języka (choć początkowo mało mówiła, gdy po latach spotkała Czkawkę), jednak wyszła z wprawy w gotowaniu. Niewiele się również przez ten czas zmieniła fizycznie. Razem ze swoim wierzchowcem i najbliższym towarzyszem życia Chmuroskokiem, Valka podróżowała po świecie i ratowała schwytane przez łowców smoków zwierzęta. Zdobyła przyjaźń i lojalność alfy panującego w Smoczym Sanktuarium i strzegła lodowej kryjówki przed intruzami, którzy mogliby zagrozić żyjącym tam smokom. Jak Wytresować Smoka Kiedy Czkawka ma piętnaście lat, Stoick Ważki wręcza synowi hełm, który wykonany został z połowy napierśnika jego matki - czyli Valki. Drugą jego połowę nosi sam Stoick jako swój hełm. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce Gift of the Night Fury Czkawka stracił swój hełm podczas wspólnego lotu naSzczerbatku. Nocna Furia spędziła prawie cztery dni, szukając go, gdy Czkawka dał mu nowy automatyczny ogon. Podczas nieobecności smoka, Stoick próbował pocieszyć syna mówiąc, że wie, jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha - oczywiście chodziło mu o Valkę. Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka zostaje wspomniane, że Stoick przyłapał kiedyś Pyskacza na kłótni z żoną wodza. W odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna Czkawka zdobywa przeznaczony dla siebie skarb, który okazuje się być jego starą zabawką z dzieciństwa, przedstawiającą czteronogiego smoka. Stoick wspomina ją i mówi synowi, że zabawkę tę własnoręcznie zrobiła Czkawce jego matka. Zabawka bardzo przeraziła chłopca i od tej pory bał się smoków, a zabawkę wyrzucił do morza. Kiedy znów ją odzyskał, czuł się głupio, że pozbył się wspomnień o matce, a zabawka zaczęła znaczyć dla niego bardzo dużo. Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Gdy Czkawka po raz pierwszy spotyka Ereta, który oskarża jego jako smoczego jeźdźca o zniszczenie fortu Krwawdonia, chłopak uświadamia sobie, że istnieje jeszcze jakiś treser, o którym mieszkańcy Berk nie mają pojęcia. Wkrótce z chmur wyłania się wojownik na grzbiecie ogromnego smoka, który porywa go doSmoczego Sanktuarium. Tam zamaskowany jeździec zdejmuje maskę i przeżywa szok na widok Czkawki. Okazuje się, że jest kobietą i matką chłopaka. Widząc, jak jej syn kocha smoki, Valka prowadzi go do lodowej jaskini pełnej tysięcy różnorodnych przedstawicieli skrzydlatej rasy. Tłumaczy również Czkawce, co zmusiło ją do opuszczenia wyspy Berk przed dwudziestoma laty. Obiecuje wrócić na pogodzone już ze smokami Berk i nauczyć swojego syna wszystkich poznanych przez ten czas sekretów. Odbywa się wspólny lot Czkawki na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, Valki na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka oraz dziesiątek innych zaprzyjaźnionych z kobietą smoków. Kiedy chłopak spada i rozkłada swoje skrzydła, Valka jest zachwycona wynalazkiem. Jakiś czas później do Sanktuarium trafia Stoick wraz z Pyskaczem. Kiedy wódz spostrzega ukrytą w jaskini Valkę, jest zszokowany, jednak podchodzi do niej powolnym krokiem. Wściekła Valka oczekuje od niego pretensji za tak długą nieobecność, jednak Stoick wypowiada tylko jedno zdanie: "Tak samo piękna, jak w dniu, w którym Cię straciłem". Padają sobie w objęcia. Gdy ponownie połączona rodzina wraca do domu, Stoick i Valka przypominają sobie ich starą pieśń, którą wspólnie śpiewają. Po chwili radośnie tańczą do rytmu muzyki. Beztroskę przerywa jednak atak wojsk Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium. Valka jest przerażona, widząc, jak Oszołomostrach Dragopokonuje jej Alfę. Podczas walki Stoick i Valka wzajemnie ratują sobie życie, gdy jednak wódz zostaje śmiertelnie raniony przez ogień Szczerbatka, kobieta podbiega do niego i wyczuwa brak pulsu. Zalewa się łzami, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że straciła dopiero odzyskanego męża. Po uroczystym pogrzebie Stoicka rusza wraz z pozostałymi jeźdźcami na Szponiakach w kierunku Berk. Kobieta jest przerażona, gdy myśli, że Czkawka i jego smok zostali zabici (zamrożeni) przez Oszołomostracha Drago. Po pokonaniu wroga Valka oznajmia, że zostanie z jeźdźcami na Berk. Relacje Czkawka Valka jest niezwykle opiekuńczą matką i troszczy się o swojego syna. Gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem, kobieta była skłonna porzucić swój stosunek do smoków zabić jednego z nich, by obronić swoje dziecko. Została porwana przez Stormcuttera, który jednak jej nie zabił. Valka zniknęła na dwadzieścia lat i chociaż wszyscy byli przekonani o jej śmierci, kobieta nigdy nie zapomniała o swoim synu. Kiedy Valka spotyka się z już dorosłym, 20 - letnim Czkawką, mimo tak długiej rozłąki rozpoznaje go (między innymi po jego charakterystycznej bliźnie, którą we wczesnym dzieciństwie zrobił mu Chmuroskok). Odnalezienie swojej matki jest dla chłopaka szokiem, Valka również sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonej, kiedy zdejmuje maskę i spogląda na jego twarz. Valka i Czkawka mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Chłopak odziedziczył po niej zielone oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy, a przede wszystkim swoistą niechęć do zabijania, która potem przerodziła się w miłość do smoków. Kobieta prosi go o wybaczenie i obiecuje mu, że pokaże mu wszystkie sekrety smoków, których sama nauczyła się przez dwadzieścia lat. Oprowadza go po Smoczym Sanktuarium, przedstawia panującego w nim alfę, a także bierze udział we wspólnym locie z Czkawką. Jest zachwycona jego kostiumem do latania. Podczas walk pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Valka ma niewiele do czynienia z synem. Pojawiają się razem dopiero przy zabitym przez Szczerbatka Stoicku, gdzie załamany Czkawka nie może pogodzić się z tym, co właśnie się stało. Matka pociesza go i powstrzymuje przed próbą odzyskania Szczerbatka. Tłumaczy mu także potworne zachowania smoków. Podczas pogrzebu wodza Valka znów pociesza Czkawkę, wyjaśniając mu jego wyjątkowy dar i przekonując, że tylko on może zjednoczyć świat ludzi i smoków. Kiedy jeźdźcy przybywają na Berk na grzbietach Szponiaków, a Czkawka odzyskuje Szczerbatka i podejmuje atak na Oszołomostracha Drago, Valka wierzy w syna i życzy mu powodzenia. Gdy gigantyczny smok więzi przyjaciół w górze lodu, kobieta jest załamana na myśl o ich śmierci. Po zwyciężonej bitwie Valka gratuluje synowi i informuje go, że postanowiła zostać na Berk. Jak to było wspomniane, Valka i Czkawka mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Chłopak odziedziczył po niej zielone oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy, a przede wszystkim zdolność tresowania i zaklinania smoków. Stoick Ważki Pomimo, że byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem, Valkę i Stoicka różniło podejście do smoków. Wódz, podobnie jak niemal wszyscy wikingowie, był za walką ze smokami, w przeciwieństwie do żony. Z rozmowy odnalezionych małżonków wynika, że Stoick kochał Valkę pomimo jej braku umiejętności gotowania. Był zrozpaczony po jej utracie i przekonany o jej śmierci, jednak rządza zemsty na smokach nie okazała się bardzo silna, bowiem po piętnastu latach także wódz przekonał się do przyjaznej natury smoków. Podobnie jak z synem, również ze swoim mężem Valka nie miała do czynienia przez dwadzieścia lat. Cały czas jednak darzy go tak samo wielką miłością. Gdy się odnajdują, kobieta jest przekonana, że Stoick będzie na nią zły za tak długą nieobecność oraz zrzucenie obowiązków na jego barki. Ten jednak jedynie chwali jej piękną urodę i całuje żonę w usta. Kobiecie trudno jest jej powrócić do normalnego, rodzinnego życia, gdy jednak Stoick śpiewa starą pieśń, kobieta podejmuje ją i wspólnie zaczynają tańczyć. Beztroska nie trwa długo, ponieważ Drago Krwawdoń atakuje Smocze Sanktuarium. W bitwie tej Stoick ginie, a Valka zostaje wdową po dopiero odzyskanym mężu. Valka jest załamana, jednak jej smutek nie trwa długo, zastąpiony wolą walki. Chmuroskok Chmuroskok po raz pierwszy spotkał Valkę podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, kiedyCzkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Kobieta zauważyła, że do jej domu wdarł się dziki smok. Mimo przyjętej postawy ratowania smoków przed śmiecią, zdecydowana była zaatakować bestię, by ochronić swoje dziecko. Wzięła miecz do ręki, by uderzyć, jednak do walki nie doszło. Ujrzała bowiem, że smok bawi się z jej synem, nie czyniąc najmniejszej krzywdy. Usłyszawszy hałas, odwrócił się w stronę kobiety. Chmuroskok i Valka spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, wydawało się, że między nimi została nawiązana nić porozumienia. W tym momencie do domu wpadł Stoick, chcąc zabić smoka. Ten jednak zionął ogniem i porwał Valkę. Z tego powodu myślano, że kobieta zginęła. Jednak, jak twierdzi Valka, Chmuroskok wiedział, gdzie znajduje się miejsce kobiety. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, stworzonego przez wielkiego Oszołomostracha jako bezpieczne schronienie dla atakowanych przez ludzi smoków. Valka odnalazła się w nowej rzeczywistości i zamieszkała w Sanktuarium razem z Chmuroskokiem, który stał się jej najbliższym przyjacielem - i wierzchowcem. Przez następne dwadzieścia lat razem ratowali smoki, na które polowali łowcy. Wśród uratowanych przez nich stworzeń znalazły się takie smoki jak Lump, Gruff oraz Thump. Valka oraz Chmuroskok wspólnie wypełniali jeszcze jedną misję - strzegli Sanktuarium przed intruzami, którzy mogli je znaleźć. Dwadzieścia lat spędzone na wspólnych podróżach, walkach, ekspedycjach i w samym Sanktuarium, bez towarzystwa innych ludzi sprawiły, że Valka i Chmuroskok stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Partnerzy znają się więc bardzo dobrze i jest między nimi głęboka zażyłość emocjonalna. Porozumiewają się ze sobą bez słów, podczas walki nie muszą padać żadne komendy, bowiem zarówno Valka, jak i Chmuroskok, doskonale znają i są w stanie przewidzieć swoje działania. Wydaje się, że rzadko skupiają uwagę wyłącznie na sobie, tak jak na przykład Czkawka i Szczerbatek, jednak niemal zawsze i wszędzie są obecni razem i w razie potrzeby mogą na siebie liczyć. Jak wielokrotnie widać w filmie, Valka i Chmuroskok są również doskonale skoordynowani podczas lotu. Valka niemal zawsze stoi na jego karku, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, a jednak ani razu nie traci równowagi ani nie spada. To wskazuje na gładki, spokojny lot Chmuroskoka, lecz także na podobny tok myślenia i wzajemne przewidywanie swoich ruchów. Gdy smok wykonuje obrót, Valka przesuwa się po jego szyi, by ciągle stać pionowo. Szczerbatek Z początku Szczerbatek jest bardzo ostrożny wobec Valki, jako że kobieta podczas pierwszego spotkania porwała jego oraz Czkawkę. Już w Sanktuarium, gdy Valka zbliża się do niego, smok szczerzy zęby, jednak chwilę później leży na ziemi, zahipnotyzowany przez rękę kobiety. Prawdopodobnie poznał jej prawdziwą naturę i od razu zaufał. Podczas kolejnego spotkania Valka z szacunkiem podchodzi do Szczerbatka, podziwiając go. Ten od razu zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i zaczyna jej ufać. Z przyjemnością poddaje się jej pieszczotom. To właśnie Valka pokazała Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie. Po rodzinnym tańcu Stoicka i odnalezionej Valki Szczerbatek znów przytula się do kobiety, chcąc przekonać ją do powrotu do rodziny. Podobnie pod koniec filmu, gdy wszyscy wikingowie i uwolnione smoki gromadzą się na Berk, Szczerbatek tuli się do ręki Valki, która głaszcze go po głowie. Alfa Wszystkie smoki ratowane przez Valkę i zamieszkujące Smocze Sanktuarium podlegają kontroli ogromnego smoka z gatunku Oszołomostrach, który przez swoją pozycję określany jest mianem alfy. Także Valka oddaje pokłony bestii, która swego czasu zbudowała ogromną, lodową jaskinię i od tej pory ukrywa w niej smoki przed złapaniem przed okrutnym Drago Krwawdoniem. Doskonale rozumie jego zachowania i gesty, wie, że smok polubił Czkawkę, gdy zionął na niego lodem. Co ciekawe, Valka spełnia rozkazy Oszołomostracha, lecz również Alfa jest posłuszny kobiecie. To ona wydaje mu komendy podczas walki, ogromna bestia jednak nie zawsze ich słucha. Drago Krwawdoń Valka i szalony "władca smoków" nie mieli ze sobą do czynienia zbyt często, jednak ze względu na przekonania dotyczące smoków przez dwadzieścia lat byli swoimi największymi wrogami. Podczas gdy Drago pragnie zdobyć wszystkie stworzenia dla siebie, by potem je zgładzić, Valka zaciekle broni ich. Szczerze nienawidzi Drago za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie wyrządził i smokom, i ludziom. Walczy nawet z nim i nie poddaje się, mimo, że Drago bez problemu mógł ją zabić. Valka była zrozpaczona, gdy Oszołomostrach Drago zabił alfę. Inne smoki Kobieta ma doskonały kontakt ze wszystkimi przedstawicielami skrzydlatej rasy. Ufa im i wie, że w przeciwieństwie do ludzi smoki nigdy nie są okrutne ani złośliwe. W jej oczach to właśnie ludzie bardzo je krzywdzą, i między innymi dlatego nienawidzi Drago Krwawdonia, który łapie smoki i zmusza do posłuszeństwa. Prócz obrony bezpiecznej kryjówki smoków, Valka ratuje także już te schwytane i zniewolone - wśród uratowanych przez nią zwierząt znajdują się między innymi: Lump, Thump oraz Gruff. Zabiera je do Smoczego Sanktuarium i tam opiekuje się nimi. Pyskacz Gbur Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji łączącej Valkę z Pyskaczem, z odcinka serialu pt. Jak sobie wybrać smoka wynika, że kobieta podobała się Pyskaczowi, a ten flirtował z nią, ku niezadowoleniu Stoicka. Po odnalezieniu Valki po dwudziestu latach Pyskacz sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego, a później nadal są bliskimi i zaufanymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz jednak krytykuje kuchnię Valki, mówiąc, że kilka jej klopsów nadal tłucze mu się po brzuchu. Wydaje się, że Pyskacz stanowi część rodziny Valki. Pod koniec filmu razem zdejmują ze smoków zbroje. Możliwe, że po śmierci Stoicka stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Astrid Hofferson Niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji między Valką a jej przyszłą synową, Astrid Hofferson. W całym filmie prawie nie mają ze sobą do czynienia. Wydaje się, że kobieta aprobuje jej związek z Czkawką - kiedy dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku, Valka uśmiecha się i sprawia wrażenie szczęśliwej. Ciekawostki * Powieściowa odpowiedniczka Valki to Walhallarama. Postać z powieści jest znacznie większa i potężniej zbudowana, lecz podobnie jak Valka miała znacznie ograniczony kontakt ze swoim synem przez kilkanaście lat. * Zarówno filmowa Valka, jak i powieściowa Walhallarama, darzą ogromną miłością smoczy gatunek. * Prawdopodobnie miała w swoim życiu do czynienia z innymi Nocnymi Furiami, zanim poznałaSzczerbatka - znała bowiem jego zdolność do rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie oraz sposób, w jaki się to robi, umiała także policzyć jego wiek. W filmie wspomniała również, że "nigdy nie widziała Nocnej Furii z tak bliska". * Jej hełm przypomina głowę Oszołomostracha. * Chociaż oficjalna strona mówi, że ma niebieskie oczy, w filmie widać, że mają kolor zielony. * Według Pyskacza jest fatalną kucharką. * Po najnowszej aktualizacji pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, przedtem występowała tylko jako Zamaskowany Jeździec. * Bardzo kocha smoki i mieszkała przez 20 lat w Smoczym Sanktuarium. * Latając na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka, zawsze stoi (czasem przyklęka), a gdy smok wykonuje obrót w powietrzu, Valka przesuwa się po jego szyi tak, by ciągle stać pionowo. Galeria Images (3).jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (17).jpg Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Szablony Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka Club Wiki